Game of Rules
by SSdramaqueenHG
Summary: It's a time of disturbance – Love is a dangerous game. What if friendship is stretched to its limits, what if you couldn't trust anybody? What do you do, if you aren't even safe at home? If you can't defeat your enemy, cultivate him. After her school time Hermione joins the Order of the Phoenix to defeat Voldemort's leadership.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The big tower clock already stroke midnight, when a door opened in the girl's dormitory silently and secretly and a slender figure slip through it.

She was wearing nothing but a nightgown, which blew around her bare legs as she ran hastily down the stairs into the common room. 

In her haste she did not see how someone stepped out of the shadow of the fireplace sofa and followed her. 

Her way led through various corridors and finally to the stairs. Although her eyes wandered around again and again in fear to insure herself that Filch or his cat Mrs. Norris was not turn the corner, she didn't notice her follower.

Her destination was the dungeon, which was dustier at that hour than it usually was.

The last meters she became more and more anxious or panicky. Her heart was thumping like mad. Her eyes wandered more often around than before now.

Then finally the familiar picture appeared in front of her. It showed an old man in nightgown, who glowered at her, when the light of her wand stroked his face. 

„You again…", he muttered unfriendly and crossed his arms. "Password?!"

"Mischief", the young woman with the lion's mane answered. 

The painting swung aside and gave the view of a dark passage free.

She did not hesitate and pointed her wand at the door, which was only a few feet in front of her.

As soon as she entered, the painting swung back behind her, so that her pursuer had no time to follow her. 

She knocked at the heavy oak door and listened.

Steps could be heard a moment later, the door was teared open with a violent jerk and a black-haired man in black robes stood before her.  
Without a word he caught her in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

A little later they staggered over to the adjoining bedroom.

Her secret follower couldn't witness anything of their action, but he could guess what was happening behind the wall, which separated him from them.

Just before the tower clock could strike the fifth hour of the morning, Hermione awoke with a start and turned over to her Professor, who had shaken her out of her sleep.

"It's time to leave", he muttered coldly and showed her the door.

She sat up to do as she was told, but then she changed her mind and looked at him pleadingly.

"Can I stay?", she asked hopefully.

His face, which looked stonily before, turned into anger.

"No, go!", he said and grabbed her shoulder to throw her to the ground.

Her head was pounding, when it stroke the edge of the bed and she felt cheap because of that humbling treatment.

She bit her lip to swallow the upcoming tears and stood up.

She pulled herself together, while she went to the door.

The Professor was watching her like a big cat and couldn't calm down before the door clicked shut. 

In the meantime her pursuer walked up and down the corridor or crouched down next to the painting trying to combat the fatigue. 

In that moment he decided to abandon the picture swung aside again and the young woman stepped out.

She was crying while she pressed her hand against a huge bump. 

Her follower felt sorry for her and wanted to huge her, but he had to be undetected.

He didn't follow her again, when she left the corridor.

The young Gryffindor didn't know exactly why she visits her potion teacher each night.

He was far from being an attractive man. He was not even nice. Some weeks ago he made her look like a fool in class and also she had sworn that day she wouldn't visit him again, she had visited him the same night.  
He was surrounded by secrets, which was one of the reasons why she was attracted by him.

For her love was a secret which had to be uncovered.

She loved him as she had never before loved, although she knew that she wasn't more than a short affair. 

He hurt her dreadfully tonight but there were no doubts that she would visit him next night again.

It was Hermione 's first love. She was young and naive. Desire made her blind and didn't allow her to realize the truth.

All too soon she would pay the price for her gullibility. 


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

**1. Chapter: The Order of the Phoenix **

The members of the Order of the Phoenix met as usual in the dinning room of their headquarters in Grimmauld Place 12. Just now they were deep in conversation.

"I'm still in favor of keeping them prisoner! What profit do we have if we let them free?", Bill Weasley said to everybody around and banged his fist on the table.

"We would take a risk if we do so, Bill. Voldemort knows that we exposed them and that's why he isn't longer interested in them", Harry disagreed, who was the leader and presided at the head of the table .

"I agree with Harry, but we should let Mundungus Fletcher that backstabber free. This guy is smarter than he looks like and he will find a way to get around the vow", Mr Weasley joined the conversation.

"There is no way to get around the unbreakable vow", Lupin corrected and nodded to Harry. "I agree with Harry, too. Fletcher and Podmore are traitors and it brings bad luck having such backsliders at home. Just think of Snape. Treason and murder always hold together."

"True words, Remus", Luna said and smiled at him.

"We should start the voting. Talking doesn't help us further. Who agrees that we let them free after...", Harry asked, but was interrupted by Hermione, who crashed the meeting.

She was still wearing the white mask and the white robe with an Phoenix on the backside. The new Order clothes had a similar function than Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Good evening", she welcomed everyone, while she put down her mask and sat next to Harry. "Where did you leave off? Sorry, for my interruption Harry."

"No trouble at all. We just start voting on the way forward with the traitors", Harry told her.

"By the way I have to interrupt you again. I listened to an alarming conversation during my mission in Knockturn Alley. The death eaters know that the Gringotts' goblins are working for us and that they will meet with Bill tomorrow. Fletcher and Podmore couldn't inform them about that", Hermione said.

"I trust you all", Harry explained, "but it has to be one of us. I ask that one to be honest. Maybe it slipped out wittingly?"

Some eyes wandered to Fleur, who once had told her French relatives some secret information carelessly as she was.

"Why are you all look at me?", she asked in disgust. "This time it wasn't me! Bill was so angry with me that he didn't speak a word with me for three weeks. I thought he wanted to annual our marriage! It wasn't me! Actually where is Molly? She is an old gossip!"

She just finished her speech, when Molly bounced into the room hysterically.

"He kidnapped Ginny!", she yelled and caught hold of the next chair feeling faint.

"What? Who?", the others wanted to know and jumped off their seats.

"Molly – talk!", Harry screamed and start to shake her shoulder. "Who kidnapped my wife?"

"It was Percy – her own brother!", she blubbered out. "We were picking out the old baby stuff, when he joined us and caught her without warning!"

Mr Weasley caught her in his arms to consoled her.

"Percy? Why should he betray his own family? Are you sure it was him?", Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm able to recognize my own son!", Molly yelled in disgust.

"I do not suspected that, but we can't eliminate the opportunity that someone used his body with help of Polyjuice Potion. Maybe the poor boy is captured or something much worse!", the professor responded.

"It doesn't matter, who exactly kidnapped Ginny. We had to rescue Ginny first!", Harry screamed.

"Did Percy say something, honey?", Mr Weasley wanted to know.

"No... just were you mentioned it, he didn't say a word. His view was odd too...", she stumbled.

"So it seems probable that it wasn't Percy but a death eater, but that does not help us further! We have to find Ginny! Damn it!", Harry said impatiently.

"Harry calm down!", Remus interposed. "We will find her!"

"In my opinion there are just three places she could be. Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts and Azkaban", Hermione supposed. The others agreed.

"We aren't able to attack them all", Neville sighed and pulled out a map. "I noted on this map how many death eaters are positioned at each place. Malfoy Manor is guarded at least - just 10 death eaters. When they brought Ginny to the Manor they want us to attack. Azkaban can't be captured to many dementors! Hogwarts is full of death eaters but maybe there are some undetected secret passages."

Harry calmed down during Neville' s explanation and seemed to be absent when he finished. Helpless the members looked at each other. When suddenly their leader startled.

"Hermione, we need to talk", he said and she followed him without hesitation.

"Do you have a special mission for me?", she asked, when they entered the adjoining room. "You could call it like that", he said calmly. She became distrustful.

"But first I had to confess you something", he continued. "To confess something?", she wanted to know.

"I followed you that night", he said. "You followed me? Where?", she asked blank-faced.

"I know that you had an affair with Snape", he answered and said those words she was always afraid off. Someone found out her secret.

"Why do you tell me that now?", she wanted to know and decided that she couldn't deny it.

"Because I'm forced to demand something of you - something that is really repulsive", he answered.

"What's your point?" she asked and was guessing it.

"You had to continue your affair with Snape", he came out with it catching her horrified look.

"You can't be serious, Harry! You can't demand that! He will not tell me anything! If that's your point, Harry. I can find out Ginny 's whereabouts elsewhere. Please Harry do not demand that from me!", she stumbled.

"Hermione, please, you know that this is the only solution. Only the closest confidants of Voldemort will know her whereabouts", he persuaded her. "Please Hermione, I know that I ask for the impossible but this is about my wife and my unborn child!"

She hesitate. On the one hand she wanted to rescue Ginny as soon as possible on the other hand she didn't want to come that close to Severus again. Too much happened.

She sighed and made a decision.

"So what is your plan? I can't knock at Hogwarts' doors and ask permission to enter Snape 's private rooms, can I ?", she wanted to know.

He hugged her thankfully. "Hermione, thank you – you are a real angel! If there is something I could do for you, just tell me – I' ll do it!"

"I figured out the following plan: In a few days there will be a masquerade ball in Malfoy Manor. We will infiltrate you and you have to find Snape and flirt with him. As soon as you gain his 'real' attention, keep him in suspense till you gain his trust. Then it's time to interrogate him and to pry around until you find something out what help us to rescue Ginny!"

"Well, let's try it", she said and followed him back to the others to tell them their plan.

Two hours later a tired Hermione apparated home. She lived in a small hunter's cabin offside a muggle village. Nobody knew about that cabin. Also Harry thought she lived by her parents.

As soon as she opened the old oak door a small five-year-old boy jumped into her arms.

"Hi, my sweetheart", she said and kissed the forehead of the black-haired curly-head.

"Where were you, Mummy?", he wanted to know while he followed her into the living-room, where she sat down on the sofa.

"At work, Aden, as usual", she answered tiredly.

"By the way, where is Alice? You should already be in bed!", she asked when her eyes met the clock in the corner.

"She fell asleep. I put some drops of your sleeping potion into her tea", her son told her and his black eyes started to shine.

"By Merlin's beard! How many times did I told you that my bed table is a taboo, Aden Granger?! Off to bed with you!", she scolded and followed him upstairs.


	3. Masquerade ball

_Thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**2. Chapter: Masquerade ball **

Malfoy Manor was lighted by countless of torches this evening.

Many guests stand in queue in front of a wrought-iron gate waiting to be controlled.  
Peacocks strutted along the glamorous dressed wizards and witches and showed their impressive trains. Even Hermione masked as death eater Romilda Sweeny were among the crowd. Her ruby-red sleeveless dress was hidden under a black full-length cloak. She held a black ornate mask, which she was allowed to put on as soon as she passed the control point, in her right hand and the invitation to the masquerade ball in her left hand. Besides, she had stuck the silver death eater ring on her left ring finger, which she had taken of Romilda Sweeny.

She tried to keep calm when the last guest in front of her passed the gate and it was her turn to prove her identity.

"Your invitation please", the controller said. Unhesitatingly the young woman handed him the required paper.

He took a peek at the card before he put it aside. "Am I allowed to see your ring please, Mrs. Sweeny?"

Without hesitation she showed him her left hand and sighed with relief when he stepped aside. "Have a nice evening, Mrs. Sweeny."

While she went to the open entrance, where she saw a house-elf with a tray full of champagne glasses, she put her mask on. The mask would hide her true identity now.

Gratefully she picked the glass the elf offered her and entered the house. Another house-elf grabbed her cloak and showed her the way to the parlor, where almost all guest came together.

It was very difficult for her to find Snape in the crowd. Awhile she went up and down the dance floor and tried to find him between the dancing guests. Then she realized that it was kind of ridiculous to think that her old professor was dancing.

Suddenly her heart was in her mouth when she saw a man dressed in a black cloak on the sidelines of the vacant buffet. He seemed to be deep in thought while he nipped at his Elf-made Vine glass.

Both his statue and his aura reminded her of Snape.

Her carefully pushed back feelings were running high and let her hesitate. How would he react, when he recognizes her? Would he betray her?

But most of all she was afraid of her own reaction.

She feared that she still loves him after all this time - what happened, what he did to her.  
Hermione clenched her teeth and approached him. He didn't raise his eyes when she joined him. So she was forced to make the first move.

„It's a wonderful evening, isn't it? ", she whispered to him and didn't avert her gaze of the dancing couples.

By the sound of her voice he winced and turned to her. "What was that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I talked about the beautiful evening, Sir", she repeated willingly.

"What is your name? ", he wanted to know with his typically cold tone.

"Romilda Sweeny" Hermione answered and nipped at her champagne glass.

"Don't lie to me, you are not Romilda Sweeny" he hissed angrily.

"So, who am I then? ", the young woman asked and smiled at him flirty.

Before she had a chance to react he grabbed her arm and pushed her in the shadow of the room. "Don't play games with me, Miss Granger."

"So you recognized me" she whispered trying to keep calm although her body was shivering.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you insane?" he said and she almost believed that there was panic in his voice.

„You aren't scared for me, are you?" she wanted to know provocatively. "Could it be that you have some feelings for me after all this time?"

"You have no idea, silly girl", he responded harshly.

"No idea of what?" she breathed on his lips teasingly. Thereon he wanted to kiss her, but she pushed him off.

"I'm no longer a little innocent girl, Severus. I'm playing with the big guys now" she whispered appealingly before she left the room through a side door.

She knew that he took the bait and that he would follow her, now where she provoked his appetite. The young woman hid behind the door and had not to wait long.

Just some seconds later Snape came into the room and stopped looking around. Silently she sneaked up on him and kissed his nape.  
He spun around and pressed her to the next best wall. Complaisantly she opened her mouth, when he kissed her hungrily. Eagerly he hugged her and his hands ran over her dress trying to find the zip. When his fingers found what they searched for, she stopped him.

"Not here", she said aroused.

He understood and led her to the fireplace. With a short swing of his wand he enlightened the fire: "Come! "

Without to know where he was leading her to, she followed him. Soon after the flames spat the couple out into a small room, which Hermione knew very well – his office.

He brought her to Hogwarts! Rejoicing inside she caved in to his pressure and kissed him passionately.

They tumbled through the secret door behind a shelf directly into his living-room. There they undressed each other and got into the bed room.

Without giving it much thought she gave herself to him. Some hours later she woke up resting her head on his naked chest.

She had pangs of conscience. On the one hand she wished for his kisses and his touches and on the other hand she knew how easily he could hurt her.

What if she failed? What if her feelings would be her undoing again?

Silent tears ran down her check when she dressed herself and got a letter off her coat pocket.

In the letter stood everything Severus must know when he wants to meet her again and as she knew, he wants to see her again.

Passion was roused again. Harry's plan came to fruition.


End file.
